


To miss what's right beside you

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [98]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comatose Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssunrise, convulsion and coma.





	To miss what's right beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles‘ words for today are sunrise, convulsion and coma, and, uh, I wrote... a thing? It’s not very happy? I made myself cry. So, uh, sorry, but enjoy?
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175145434972).)

Derek was sitting by Stiles’ hospital bed, holding his comatose husband’s hand and watching the sunrise through the window when a convulsion shook Stiles’ body. He was up immediately, one hand trapped in Stiles’ cramping one while the other fluttered over his chest.

He hated those convulsions, those cramps that no one could explain. The first time it happened Derek watched Stiles like a hawk for hours after, hoping it was some sign that he was waking up. Now he just made sure Stiles hadn’t hurt himself before sitting back down.

“I love you,” he murmured quietly. “I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
